A Bad Choice of Words
by ElementalFire804
Summary: Rin tries to come out to Yukio. However, telling his little brother that he likes guys isn't as simple as he thought it would be, and things don't exactly go to plan. (Rated for swearing) [NOT Okumura-cest]


**So an idea popped into my head the other day and wouldn't leave me alone, thus this story was birthed. This story mentions BonRin (or Bin, as my sister and I like to call it, because if you ship it, you're trash), so if you don't like that ship, you could probably just ignore that bit, and if you do, hopefully you will enjoy it's mentioning. And, yes, I realize I just posted another coming out fic less than a month ago, but that was for a completely different fandom and was also very a different story altogether, and if I want to write a million coming out stories, no one can stop me! So let me live my life! Anyway, on with the oneshot because I'm beginning to ramble.**

 **Diclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me, if it did, there would be a lot more Okumura twins fluff and BonRin would probably be a thing.**

 _"Hey, Yukio?"_

 _The younger twin looked up at the older. Rin swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it, he was going to tell Yukio._

 _"I'm… I'm gay."_

 _The silence in the room was deafening to Rin as he waited for his younger brother to respond. When Yukio finally did say something, however, Rin just wished that the silence had gone on forever._

 _"Rin, this isn't a very funny joke you're pulling."_

 _"I'm not joking, Yukio. I wouldn't joke about something like this," Rin said seriously._

 _"Then… Then there's something wrong with you!" Yukio shouted, face turning to one of disgust._

 _Rin felt sick, "No... You can't… Yukio..."_

 _"You're already a demon, Rin! Now you're a faggot too!"_

 _Tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes, "Yuki, please I-"_

 _"Shut up!"_

Rin jumped up in his bed, looking around and realizing he was back in his room. He wiped his face, which was sweating profusely, and looked to the opposite side of the room where his brother was sleeping soundly.

Was that how he would react if Rin told him? The thought made him shutter, he couldn't handle it if Yukio hated him. His little brother meant the world to him. He rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep.

The next morning he groggily trudged down to the kitchen, finding Yukio sitting at one of the many tables. He sat down in front of his younger brother, slamming his head on the table.

"Coffee! I need coffee!" Rin demanded without lifting his forehead from the wooden surface.

Yukio chuckled at the slightly older boy, "Tired?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night. Now I need some coffee!"

Something was slammed onto the table, and both boys turned to see Ukobach walking angrily back to the kitchen and grumbling something that sounded like he was very displeased. Rin then noticed the mug that the kitchen demon had left behind.

Rin snatched it up, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink, "Thanks, Ukobach!"

"There, now will you stop whining?"

The eldest twin nodded happily, holding the warm cup with both hands and taking small sips. It was then that he remembered his dream from the previous night, and an uneasiness settling in his stomach.

He shook his head. This was Yukio he was talking about. The little boy who was always picked on and needed his big brother to fight off the bullies. There was no way he would hate Rin.

"Rin, hey!"

Yukio's shouting snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" The younger boy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Would you like to share?" Yukio pushed.

Rin thought for a moment, before giving his answer, "Yeah, actually. There's something I, uh, that I've been meaning to tell you."

Yukio waited patiently for Rin to continue.

"Well, the thing is, ya see, I, um, kinda sorta-"

"Rin, if you're trying to tell me you're gay or something, just say it. I won't judge," The other said gently.

Oh crap, he knew! How did Yukio know?! ABORT! ABORT! MISSION ABORT! If Yukio already knew, that was bad. That meant- well, Rin wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but he felt that it was a bad thing and he was regretting starting this conversation.

He quickly lied, trying to sound as offended as possible, "What! No, Yukio, last time I checked, I was straight."

That was the biggest lie he could ever tell, he was the farthest thing from straight, but hopefully Yukio would buy it.

"Oh, good," Yukio said, sounding relived.

"What do you mean 'good'?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"I meant it'd make life a lot easier if you weren't gay."

Suddenly, Rin wasn't scared anymore, he was pissed.

"What do you mean 'it would make life easier'? Me liking guys would make your life harder?! How do you think I feel?! I AM gay, you dick! Sorry if that INCONVENIENCES YOU!"

Yukio was shocked for a moment, but quickly shook it off, "Rin, wait that wasn't what I-"

Rin cut him off, "Oh, I know what you meant."

He felt tears prick at his eyes, so he turned around and ran, refusing to let Yukio see him cry. He ran to the roof, which probably wasn't the best hiding place, but it was the middle of the day and he would be damned if he let anyone see him crying.

Oh shit, what had he done? That wasn't what he'd meant to say, it'd come out all wrong. Now his brother thought he hated him for liking guys. Today was turning out to be just wonderful.

Just about to chase after his brother, he heard the front door open and several pairs of feet walking through the halls. Oh no, he'd forgotten he scheduled classes to be here today.

Yukio put a hand over his face as his students came into the room.

"Where's Okumura?" He heard Suguro ask.

"He must still be asleep, let me go wake him!" Yukio thought up quickly, darting out of the room.

"Um, just…just do something! I'll be right back!"

He took to the staircase that led to the roof, sure that was where he would find his twin. And, sure enough, that's where Rin was, sitting on the ground with his forehead resting on his knees.

He spoke hesitantly,"Rin?"

"Go away," He said sadly.

"Rin, we need to talk. I didn-"

"I said go away! Haven't you already said enough!"

"Rin just-"

"No! Just leave me alone, Yukio!"

"Rin! Would you just listen to me!"

Rin was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over the offer.

"Fine, I'll listen. You have two minutes. Go."

For a second, Yukio was stunned. Then, realizing he was on a time limit, he began to speak.

"Okay, first of all, that wasn't what I meant when I said you not being gay would make things easier. It wasn't the best choice of words, but what I meant was that it would make it easier for _you_."

Rin looked up at this, but did not turn around to face his brother.

"Everyone isn't excepting of gay people. You being straight would make doing things a lot easier for you, because people are horrible and will judge you before they even get to know you," He walked over and sat beside Rin.

"As for me, I think all those people can go screw themselves. Treating someone different just for loving who they love is stupid. You could fall in love with a lamppost for all I care, you'll still be my nii-san."

"Do you really mean that?" Rin asked quietly.

Yukio smiled, "Of course I do."

There was a slight pause before Rin mumbled, "Time's up," earning a small laugh from his younger brother.

Yukio stood up, offering Rin his hand. The teen graciously took it, being pulled to his feet. Yukio noticed the tear stains on Rin's cheeks.

"Rin, were you crying?"

The older boy's eyes widened as he began furiously wiping his face, knowing that it was too late because Yukio had already pointed it out.

He looked at the ground, "Well, yeah, I thought you hated me. And once the anger wore off, I was kinda just sad."

Yukio hadn't realized his words had had that much of an effect. He walked up to Rin and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worded it like that. It did sound bad, didn't it?"

Rin just chuckled at that, "Don't worry about it. I was just assuming the worst. You actually tried to tell me you were fine with it and, for some reason, I was freaking out and just lied. I was being a pansy. Talk about stereotypical."

Now it was Yukio's turn to chuckle, and the two separated.

As they walked back down the stairs, leaving the roof, a question floated into Yukio's mind, "So… Do you have a crush on anyone?"

They were nearing the rest of the class, who were now in sight. Rin blushed, looking over at the group to, Yukio assumed, his crush. Yukio followed the other boy's gaze, his eyes landing on the multi-color-haired boy with all the piercings.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

The class jumped, turning to face the direction in which the shout had come from.

Now with all eyes focused on him, including Rin's, who was glaring, Yukio cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Uh… That was- that was nothing. I-it's time for class to begin!"


End file.
